


Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Bucky taking care of Clint, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sick Clint Barton, Soup, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint blurts out his long held feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Bucky was walking up the stars of Clint's apartment building. Natasha had told him that Clint was sick with flu. Bucky was worried. He thought something had happened to Clint when the archer missed their weekly shooting competition. 

He slowly opened the door using the key Clint had given him. 

He saw Clint dozing on the couch, wrapped tightly in blankets. Lucky, Clint's dog was sleeping on the floor besides his master.

Hearing Bucky's footsteps, Lucky woke up.

He trotted towards Bucky, and seeing a familiar face, let out a bark.

"Hey, Lucky." said Bucky, scratching the dog behind his ear.

Lucky let out an appreciative moan.

Bucky heard a groan from the couch.

"Lucky, who is it?" asked Clint in a heavy, nauseated voice.

He sat up at squinted in Bucky's direction.

"Hey, Clint." said Bucky.

"James, that you?" asked Clint.

"Yup, Nat told me you were sick. So I came to see how you were doing." said Bucky.

"Not so good. Fever's still high." said Clint.

"Well I made you my mums chicken soup. It will help you a lot." said Bucky.

"Well, bring it here then." said Clint.

Bucky bought out the soup in a bowl and sat down besides Clint. Lucky resumed his earlier position and dozed off.

"Hmm...tastes good." said Clint, taking a bite.

Bucky just smiled. Clint looked terrible but still managed to be adorable. Clint's skin was pale and chalky. His gorgeous blue-gray-green eyes, which change colour depending on emotions, were blurry and clouded. His voice was low and rough.

Bucky was smitten with Clint. Clint could make him laugh and they had bonded over a lot of sleepless nights. Some where along the way he fell in love with the archer, who could make him smile and laugh, had a sarcastic sense of humor and was gorgeous.

After finishing the soup, Clint put his head on Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky put an arm around Clint. The archer was pretty warm.

They sat there cuddling.

After some time Clint spoke. "Hey, Buck. I am in love with you." said Clint.

Bucky froze. He looked in to Clint's eyes, to see if it was the fever talking. But the archer's eyes were sincere.

Clint was smiling faintly at him. "I really like you. You are gorgeous and kind hearted even though you are an assassin. I like our movie nights and shooting competitions. I didn't know how to tell you but now I did." he said.

"I love you too Clint. You helped a damaged man find himself." said Bucky.

Clint smiled and slowly dozed.

Bucky lifted Clint. He then sprawled on the couch holding Clint in his arms.

Bucky looked at Clint once more.

He laid a gentle kiss on Clint's forehead.

"Sleep tight, Little Hawk." said Bucky.

Bucky too fell asleep after sometime with his new lover, his archer in his arms.

Both were at complete peace.


End file.
